


Vampire!Anderson

by Otium



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Creatures, Fuchsbau, Fuchsbau Anthea, Gen, Monsters, Other, Vampire Anderson, Vampire!Lock, Werewolf John, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otium/pseuds/Otium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson accidentally attacked Sherlock with his hunger for blood. John helps Anderson by giving some of his blood and sends him to Mycroft to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Anderson's fate. By getting rescued and helped by John, later he will understand why.

Anderson tried to ran away from the mysterious car but it was too fast for him to escape from. He knew that one day he would be found out, he hid behind a corner knowing that he had messed up. He thought maybe he could change into a bat if the moment was right. Too many years since he did transformed he felt dumb suddenly. A vampire that can't shift how pathetic others will think.  

The car parked in front of him. What surprised him was that John and Mycroft came out of the car. He made himself smaller, John was walking with a cane that supported his weight. What most people didn't know is that the cane was a hidden sword that he sheathed when danger was nearby to him. Old fashioned for his own simple tastes but wasn't that heavy like the gun he owned. Which he had to take a break from using it because his shoulder started hurting again. 

Anderson was standing straight looking like he was going to succumb with the shadow from the back of his Oxford shoes that he love to wear. Stylish and comfortable for his own kin. Got it free from a friend of his that used to supply him tons of stuff that he need. Similar to Red from  _The Shaw-shank Redemption._

“You’re not going to hurt me?” He questioned voice wavering in fear. John shook his head. “I know that you didn’t wanted to hurt Sherlock but we figured out what you are?” Anderson gulped. “You’re a vampire. Find it odd but it could explain the bite marks on Sherlock.”

Anderson winced knowing that he did do bad. He looked away until John grabbed him by his chin forcing to look at him. “No he’s not hurt just surprised by you. Now don’t look away or I’ll force you again.” He let go of his chin. “Mycroft and I made an agreement that you live in the Holmes's house. They have the items that you need. I could also supply you with blood packets as well.”

Anderson closed his eyes, tears almost escaping his eyes. Its been  “Really? Thank you!” He smiled clinging to John. “Thank you!” John sighed, chuckling. He never really thought Anderson was clingy to others. Mycroft was watching the whole time, he knew John would come in handy. Still he was mad at Anderson that he tried to attack his baby brother. P.S. Anderson classified as vampire and has two children who are in their teenage years. Tolerable than Moriarty which is relief to him.  

He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, causing him to lash out. He went in the car. Anderson almost fainted by hunger, he didn’t feel like he was going to make it. John instantly caught him. He was shaking badly skin pale than the crescent above them. His fangs came out when he opened his mouth. They didn’t have time to go back soon. John had to risk it, he decided to give some of his blood. “Anderson, here.” He rolled up his sleeve to his arm.

“Drink.” John felt scared, he never gave his blood to other creatures unless it was an emergency which is one now. Anderson looked unsure of what to do. He forgotten how to drink from a human. He just mostly drank highly infused vitamin drinks that tasted awful without flavoring. Sure, he can eat regular food as long as there is an amount of blood or iron.

He took his time following the steps of his past. He licked the flesh of John, smelling the delicious copper smell to his nose. He slowly hovered his fangs on John’s wrist. He bit the wrist! John groaned in pain, wincing slightly.

Oddly it was fascinating to see how Anderson drank his blood, little droplets flow from his mouth. His irises widened in pleasure of the warm liquid sliding to his throat. He made little whining noises for more. He lapped up the blood on John’s wrist and made a contented sigh. Anderson felt guilty by eating too much, he had hurt John by his fangs.

He looked down in shame. John petted Anderson’s head. “I’m fine. I told you to do it. It’s not your fault.” By that statement he felt better. “Now let’s go shall we?” He grabbed the uninjured hand of John. He made a confused face as to why Anderson didn’t grabbed his injured one. Anderson didn't want to hurt him further. Most of the creatures would hold the injured one to ensure if their fine after the experience John just guessed that Philip might be in a daze after eating. 

They both entered the car, John was fixing his wrist applying pressure while wrapping gauze on it. “See? All better, I'm fine.” He showed his wrist to him. Anderson smiled a real genuine smile. John never saw him smile so he felt overwhelmed by him. “I’m sorry…” He muttered. John made a tired face. “It’s okay Philip. It’s not your fault, once again. I told you to do it.”

He protested. “But, but I hurt Sherlock and you. I’m not good at all. I’m a monster.” Anderson didn’t know how John found out his first name. He will ask later. John hold Sylvan’s hand tightly.

“You’re not a monster Philip. You are who you are. You just don’t know how to control yourself that’s all.” He made shushing sounds to calm down. Anderson felt a little bit better after John said he wasn’t a monster.

 _'Not a monster'_   he seemed to like it when John called him by his name. He felt special. Maybe he was, he just didn’t know it. The car ride was quite a relaxing quite. During the ride Anderson fall asleep. He was full, comforted, and protected. He didn’t need to hide from the hunters anymore. He was finally safe. All because of John. He had to thank him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by there's no good fic of vampire!Anderson. That's for mischaracterizing Anderson too much.


	2. Making friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea is best friends with Anderson considering the fact that she is not human. She absolutely is positive to shred the Holmes brothers in pieces but she couldn't have met another creature that understands her.

Due by being in the mansion for a long time Anthea and Anderson became friends, sending snapchats and texts about the boring day he had. She also was a creature just like Anderson, a Fuchsbau beast of a fox she could change her form anytime she wanted. Anthea was only twenty years old when she was recruited by Mycroft her stamina was above average that made her captivating. 

She was normal and sassy when she can be often poked Mycroft on the stomach when he was being cruel to Anderson. It seemed he was being used as a lab rat from the Holmes and often complained about it. Anthea rolled her eyes saying she was treated the same way too, how they wanted to know how strong she was and how she can protect herself.

The two of them became inseparable often going for drinks at the Creature Club they found underground which had things that would freak out most people. They would sneak out of the mansion to go there chatting with other kinds and making alliances.

One day they were laying down on the floor telling each other what they look like. For the first time Anderson saw his reflection from her eyes and was filled with joy. “I look far too young to be so aged and old.” he said. Anthea placed her hands to his eyes for he didn’t like to be seen crying. She felt the cold tears wetting her hands, she didn’t mind she knew.

Months passed Anthea went to the same club with Phillip. She said about him getting along with other creatures as in getting into a relationship.

“Anthy you know that I’m bad with relationships. I mean that’s how I gotten a divorce from my wife and dated Sally for a while. She still is my friend and likes me which is good but what is the use?"

“You know you got to try Pip. Besides I know you don’t care much about gender you just want someone to respect you, like me. Also there is a secret that I have to tell you…”

“What, what is it?” He gulped nervously, Anthea can be really serious if she wanted to be. In fact when she delivers news she would have a poker-face the whole time. Now she didn't she was rubbing the rim of  her glass. A dry martini that contained the flavor of peaches. 

“Well, what if I say that John is also a creature like us?” She closed her eyes for the impact of shouting. She knew this information by Mycroft. The files that they had on the clients was half creatures on the service. She was the only vixen and how she loathed Irene. Irene the ever singing harpy that tried to take away Sherlock's life. 

He almost sputtered his drink. John a creature just like Anthea and him!? Oh no, that is impossible it was a bitter miracle he saw in his eyes.

“I knew that was going to happen. Look, you know the reason why the Holmes brothers employed me? It was because they needed someone to look after themselves and fought when need. Just like John, you know how he went to Afghanistan?”

He nodded listening to her while trying not gulp down his O+ blood packet which was delicious and he would love to have another one.

“In that time the creatures and humans were at actually war. Mycroft told me this because he knew I could passed this down to you. How John shifts into his form is the smell of nicotine, people smoked it all the time. He doesn’t fully transform but gets the strength of 10 men and isn’t afraid of killing anyone. In time he found who is foe or friend until he got shot. A silver bullet would have killed him but he fought hard. I’m sure you know what he is now…” She twirled her finger, staring at a cute mermaid girl who was in a wheelchair.

“A werewolf? Anthea that is hopeless he and I would be enemies then!" He kept his voice quiet afraid if anyone would hear him.

"Pip it's two-thousand fourteen. You're like what twelve-thousand years old? Times changed you are just afraid of what will others say, in the war the vampires helped with the werewolves. The werewolves attacked at morning vamps at night others the afternoon. Because of that you two are respected so go for it!"

"But, but I'm afraid he wont like me..." He mumbled to her. 

"For a forensic vampire you can be cute and helpless. I'll do something that would trigger John for you, then you two will sleep together."

Is he going to choke the whole evening, yes he didn't think it was able but it is. He drank the whole thing down in a matter of minutes.

"Now I'm going to flirt with that cute mermaid for she is a friend of mine. I'm glad that she could make it here with my resources. You go home and take a rest, relax do anything you like. I'll call you later okay?"

"Alright, Anthea have your fun." He chuckled at her reaction.

"You know I will Phil, I will." Smacking his arm playfully and laughed at him. She smoothly walked her way to her friend.

Anderson sighed leaving the empty cup on the counter.

He's full and tired it is time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Grimm reasons why I put Anthea as a were-fox. I think it fits her personality. I don't know what to put for Irene, give me some ideas?


	3. Awkwardness and Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries out something for Phillip it doesn't end well for John. John later on contemplates of what he is doing with himself.

Living in the Holmes’s mansion was still slightly hard to get used to, he was nocturnal and there was cameras in some areas of the mansion. Anderson found that disturbing as long as it was not in the shower room.

He had a new haircut called ‘Dashing Danny’ which was the most ridiculous name he ever heard of but laughed when John said it looks good to him.

In the Holmes living room it all began that day that Sherlock would talk about all the time and Anderson would get flustered.

They gotten closer perhaps, Sherlock was acting all mighty when he said that vampires don’t exist when he got to the part where he tried to pull out Anderson’s tooth that wasn’t a good idea. One of his fangs scraped against Sherlock’s finger, John was there watching the scene unfold. What he haven’t expected that when Phillip was hungry he would make some interesting sounds.

When he bit John it was a breath of relief, for Sherlock it was quite different he made a grunt and a pout to him.

“Did you just drank a whole gallon of vinegar into your blood system? That was quite awful of you to do Sherlock.” Anderson wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“I can assure you that I’m healthy. John has been feeding me it could be my intake of blood type or lack of hormones.” He harrumphed.

“Well, if you are up to donate your blood then get more hormones to your system. Cause I can’t just keep getting blood samples from John, the hospital is starting to suspect things.” He tried to bite Sherlock for he kept inspecting his teeth.

“And for god sakes get your hand away from my mouth, if you keep doing that I’ll just get more hungrier!” He became silent when Sherlock placed his finger on top of his tongue.

“Interesting, vampires don’t have a gag reflex. Which explains why they drink very fast at certain circumstances.” Sherlock kept pushing down with small force smirking when Anderson’s eyes became teary. He didn’t like this at all. Not at all! Even if Sherlock’s blood didn’t match with him the steady beat of his heartbeat made him breathless two people around him was affecting him badly.

He let out a small whine, looking helplessly to John’s side. John coughed into his hand, he knew he should have stopped Sherlock when he placed his finger to Phillip’s tongue. He was just so tempted to see what would have happened. “Uh.” He said quietly.

Phillip’s fangs inserted themselves to the joint of the thumb. Sherlock didn’t flinch he had a high pain tolerance but when he look at Anderson his breathy face and pleading eyes he couldn’t help and feel triumph over him. Phillip swallowed the small amount of blood going through his throat, lapping the spills on Sherlock’s hand.

John awkwardly stood by them in force he wrenched Sherlock’s hand out. He glared at the man trying not to look at Anderson’s face that was slowly returning back to his normal self. The atmosphere would be considered a mess, the door opened and Mycroft walked in.

He could feel the air was different from before. “I could see you boys have fun? Sherlock don’t mess with Phillip much he is not a toy, John you should fix your problem and let go of my brothers arm, please.” Mycroft said with a sigh while twirling his umbrella.

Trying not be embarrassed John dashed to the restroom, keeping his pants up. Phillip felt his stomach gave a gurgle. He ate too much what are they trying to do fatten him up? He stayed on the chair noticing that his hair was out of place and his eyes were still dilated. It was the late afternoon but that open window was hurting his eyes. He walked slowly to the shades and closed it all, he would like to be in his darkness for now thank you very much. Sherlock left saying he got what he needed to see for now, he called out for John that they are leaving together.

One thing he hated is that the whole scene was captured on one of the cameras and Mycroft watched it being silent for almost a week. Sherlock found out that Anderson has to be aroused to taste differently, it enhanced his systems greatly making him more feral and also weak in the knees. He could have fun with that for a **long time.**

John spend nights thinking of Anderson about his face, laughter, and his hum when he reads. Maybe he was in love with Anderson but did Anderson knew what he was? What he could do to him?

He stayed in his bed staring at the sky that had no full moon. Now that he thought about it next week there is going to be a full moon. 

He had to be locked down in a cage with silver that would burn him if he moved too much.

'Fuck my life' he thought as he angrily scratched his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit dirty I suppose. Hey this is like soft-core smut I read things that would have made my mother put me in church. Good thing is that Anderson now knows that John likes him. Bad thing is that next week there is full moon! Will John be able to control himself around Phillip?


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Full moon is soon. John doesn't want to cause destruction in London streets, although who was the big hound?

 

* * *

_Legends have said that if the loved one of the werewolf calls out their name they return back to their human side. They have to love them from their wolf side and human side._

Books were stacked up on the almost swallowed up desk with documents, books, and a warm laptop. It kept sliding off the shelfs by the unevenness of space falling everywhere when it was even slightly touched. Legends, myths, stories, and fables! Bull fucking shit it was all real, fucking dammit he just didn't think it was going to come this quickly. 

 The fact that Anderson was helping him because he let Sherlock and Sally to take charge at night. He wasn't looking well, he was more pale that he has seen him. His cheeks weren't showing his natural flush. John would turn around to look at him, he would look away. He was acting like a schoolgirl flailing around her crush. John heard the voice in his head telling him to focus. 

How could he? It's been almost five years when he returned from the war and he still got the memories of it. The smell of nicotine driving him insane with rage on his eyes, normal humans being terrified when they saw him. He used to be sensitive to the smell, now not so much. It was the smell of Phillip that was making him lose focus on this whole full moon theory. 

If witchcraft was real and it is, he would have looked for his old colleagues that are witches but either they moved or didn't want to help. Reading all these books about love or either death was striking a nerve into him. He was causing up a storm when Anderson gently placed his hand on his shoulder. John didn't noticed that he was half transformed by anger. 

"John. I think you should take a break. We have been doing this for three hours." said Anderson a concerned look crossed his face. John was slowly returning back to his human body. Weird... He still didn't believe the whole loved one calling your name lore. He need reassurance that he wasn't alone, everyone knows that werewolf's get stronger by family and friends bond. 

Philip thought about the thing that Anthea told him in the bar before she went to her lover. 'Werewolves and vampires helped in the war together. It was a development for the two to get close.' Phil was low on his feeding, stuff in blood packets microwaved doesn't taste the same as real blood. 

"I guess it couldn't be bad. Maybe some rest would clear my head." 

"I'll bring some tea and you should eat something as well." He smiled one of his fangs came out from his lip making him look adorable in a weird way. 

"What about you, Phillip?" He stabbed him with reality breaking the confined barrier of polite talk that was forming. John, can be far serious but he has his own resolution of knowing what is utmost important. 

"How, how did you know?" He was growing scared of the wolf with his eyes glowing sudden red. So, John was an alpha he didn't know that most of the time Anderson grew up neutral. He wasn't poor nor had any rich family ties. He was just...there.

"Phil. I prescribed those blood packets. Sherlock said you had lost five pounds and Mycroft noticed your complexion is becoming paler each growing day."

He looked angry and Anderson didn't know what to do. All he wanted was a nice friendly chat not to become a chew toy for John. Most of the time he is a toy to others. Sherlock always interested to see how much he can discover and Greg treating him differently because of what he is.

It was like his life got switched upside down in the worst possible way that brought dreaded ends like his hair that had splits. This is the first time someone had chased him and he doesn't know how to feel about it. 

"What is your intention?" Damn it, he was using his old military voice when he means business. John didn't mean to but seeing a vampire once again in his own eyes shivering with nervousness and pressure was _good._

"I'm sure you wouldn't understand." Anderson retorted back to him. Keep it going just be calm, John couldn't possibly know his struggles. All that young blood around him when he worked in a crime scene. Those days where he drank blood from the corpses because he had no other choice. The warmth and coating and the taste he craved most.

"You can at least explain yourself why you aren't eating." One of his eyebrows raised up while he was sitting on the chair, tapping his hands on his knee. A habit, perhaps?

"No, John I don't, don't want to... You must think I might be insane or something if I say it." He shot the bullet to his foot cause John just scoffed and shook his head to the other way. 

"I travelled with Sherlock and fought the war with other creatures like yourself. I'm not forcing you but I want to know if I can be of assistance to you." He was calming down and his claws that was ripping the chair in pieces went away for now.

"I'm hungry, John! I don't want the packets or high iron drinks that doesn't taste or makes my stomach hurt!" Once he opened his mouth he let out the secrets he kept. "I want the red covering my lips that it drips down on to my chest and neck. How the copper paints my teeth when I bite in too deep, my tongue on the salty fresh skin soft like a peach. I want that! But I can't get it!" He retorted back to John, who's eyes widen by what he heard. 

Anderson himself was now the one changing to his own. His eyes were a deep crimson red, fangs that was originally his canine teeth were elongated. He was puffing deeply, chest heaving up and down in the vest of his. That stupid vest he kept from the 17th century.

He was giving Phillip pressure. He knew, he always does that to others. When John fantasized an image of Anderson sitting on his lap shyly licking his neck making a whining sound he couldn't help and feel his dick gave a twitch. 

The location they were was Anderson's house were he lived for five years. Creatures tend to move and create new identity cards just in case. 

Sure, the average people know that they live with monsters but it is difficult to get along with them. Since, you know we used to eat humans for a living. 

Not Anderson apparently. Most vampires get their teeth when they hit puberty. Average 14-18 he got his fangs when he was just twelve years old. Provoked by a werewolf which was ironic because it is happening now! 

All John could think about was that fantasy he was having a few moments ago. He shifted in his seat. 

"Why don't you feed from me? We did it before, I decided to take you to Mycroft. I don't mind, in fact go ahead. I'm not going to stop you unless you lose control." 

His face could have broken the soul of Satan. That smile that was about to break out with his fangs hanging out. Fuck! Why did he had to do that.

He tenderly walked all the way to John. No glimpse of shame on his fade. His hips sway with the long boots that went to his knees. "John, how old are you?" Phillip was running his hand over the clothed leg of John.

"Age doesn't matter to me. I'm thirty five years younger than you. I know." He sighed cause seriously, werewolves can live forever as long as they kept eating.

"Well, as silly as this seems. Let's just say you are going to have a old man sitting on your lap while he feeds from you. I may look like I'm in my forties but face it. Are you sure, you want that? Captain Watson?" He was scratching John's neck who gave a hearty growl. 

"Can I take off my shirt? Don't want it to get messy." It was John who was getting flustered around this mystical beautiful creature. Who's fangs were getting longer each minute he stared. Anderson wasn't heavy or even bony like Sherlock. He was actually quite soft especially his ass. John couldn't deny he was an ass man, he was in a state of bliss. 

The sharp curve that stretched the soft denim jeans on his own lap was a nice weight that he wouldn't mind at all. Philip was stroking the side of his neck with his nose feeling for a pulse. John was warm and slightly getting hairy, he didn't mind its body hair everyone has it. 

He twist and licked the salty skin of John. John could feel the fangs grazing on his neck, the edge and saliva wetting his soft neck was making more it hotter than before. He bit deeply skin breaking with his own as the blood coat his lips. "Auggh..." John groaned out feeling his veins trying to reconstruct itself giving him a daze feeling.

He swallowed drip after drip that stained his tongue like the roses the Heart Queen loved.  

Only John's name was repeated in his mind possibly might have been spilled from his mouth too. 

_"John you taste good."_

_"John you're warm."_

_"John! Please, I need you!"_

_"I love you, John."_

He wakes up gasping loudly in a warm bed. It is Anderson's, he checks his neck quickly running his hand over the gauze, the smell still fresh. The bed feels heavier looking on his left Philip is sleeping right next to his arm, the arm that was petting his long hair. He's here, he's safe that's all that matters.

_When he finally realize he's in love with him too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that I'm getting kudos and views. You can always ask me questions on my tumblr page which is in located in my bio, so check it out!


	5. Full Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't control himself, its too late or is it?

A week has passed since he had slept with Anderson. They gave each other shy looks whenever they looked at the same face, the actions of that night kept playing in John's head. Philip was currently drinking blood from a coffee mug that was passed to him during the work.

A corpse was on the table slash marks upon the victim's abdomen, it was three jagged cuts on both sides.

"Sorry, if that disturbs you. Got a new report from Lestrade that this is the newest body they have found in the morning. We are still figuring what creature would have done this or why. I mostly think its self defense, if it was planned it wouldn't have jagged cuts. That's what Sherlock and I agreed to but we have time to look it over." 

"Are people alright of you being a vampire working here? I can control my indulgences time to time, what about you?" John asked while Anderson sipped from the mug. 

"Almost lost my job once or twice I kept drinking evidence from the corpses.  I was still in my 30's in human years and I was a fast grower. I'm meant to be put down by the government hunters because of my uncontrolled growth. My uncle firmly requested to find a trainer or lover to keep me calm so I opt for a lover who was also my trainer."

He sighed. Recalling his memories he had with his trainer. John coughed sort of amused of how Anderson can be reckless, he could see that. He didn't mind that it was a flaw in his partner and its okay because he has flaws too that he couldn't fix or didn't want to. 

"Who were they?" John examined the dead body on the table closer. The smell of death clogging his senses. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Don't worry I have no more connections or feelings towards them no more since they are, you know dead." 

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt your feelings after we were having a nice time." 

"Its alright, John. You didn't know, they made me happy for a while." 

"What about me?" He shyly asked. 

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe later I can show you." Anderson cheekily asked.

He stood close to John's ear scraping his teeth on his shell. 

"How. Much. You. Mean. To. Me." 

John visibly shivered. 

A cough was in the room, Sherlock was giving them a tired look. Anderson didn't move and John either he felt he would become feral if he got separated from Anderson. He growled when Sherlock tried to touch him. Sherlock placed the file in the red cabinet. 

"Ugh, just go you two. Shoo out of here apparently some people know what working is." 

"At least, I'm not ogling at the cute satyr that started to work here. Her name is Cecilia and she uses her pronouns, treat her nicely or I'll asked Greg to make your life miserable. I even know the awful secrets that Mycroft told me about you."

"I know what nice is, Anderson. I just didn't want to hurt her feelings since she's still new here." Sherlock groaned. 

"Well, he's learning for the most." John snickered. 

"Let's go to my house then. We still have to figure out to slow down your process." 

Sherlock spoke up. "Actually, Mycroft created a room for John to rampage about. He tested it out and it worked with others, go there tonight."

"Thanks. Sherlock..." John sighed.

-

Location: Holme's Estate 5:00pm

Mycroft opened a door to a room. It was gigantic, it had food and water. A bed was at the corner, simple but it really might be better than Anderson's house. 

"Everything here is werewolf proof. The door, table, and bed. If any emergencies were to happen the least we can do is get you, Anderson. I have read some info about John too and sometime's a partners voice or scent can help in dire times. You will help us, will you?"

"I will and if anything goes bad...I'll help." He nodded to Mycroft, who proceeded on what's the rule and all.

"You only have one hour to spend together after that John has to stay in this room for 3 days. Intercourse might lower the chances of him staying here due to the release of his wolf hormones or somebody's blood. But you're a vampire and that wouldn't work."

John bursted out laughing. "God, Mycroft you think commenting about sex to us monsters, will make us act embarrassed? In this past month Anderson and I have experimented tons of stuff, which will remain private." 

Anderson joined in. "Or you already know about it and you're spilling your guts to remind how terrible we can be."

"First time someone caught me red handed other than my trusty co-workers. Moving on as I said since John has some tranquilizer in his system I'm sure his transformation wouldn't be horrible as earlier decades."

"I'll leave you guys to it then. The keypad code is 9635."

Mycroft left the room returning to his own office, still busy of recruiting more people in his agency.

-

Anderson and John stood at each other, looking to their own different faces.

John pounced on Anderson knocking him to the ground, he panted happily close to Anderson's ears.

"You smell so good, sweetheart. I just want to taste and eat you." He grinned with his teeth.

"E-eat me?" Anderson played along feeling playful.

"Yah, the BIG BAD WOLF wants to eat you. Wants to taste your skin, sweat, and blood on my tongue. I want to see your pretty face all under my control." He licked one side of Anderson's cheek, mouth trailing down to his neck.

Anderson bit his lips, his breath was hard and heavy. He never saw this side of John, he wanted to indulge him further. He moved his head giving John more access to his neck. John growled at this display.

"Ohhh, little bat feeling playful huh? Well, little batty will get what he wants." He teasingly nipped him, leaving him shallow cuts by his sharp teeth. 

Anderson groaned the blood he drank earlier stained the mouth of John. 

John bit him hard on his neck making the skin break. Anderson screeched in pain, his teeth was still deep in his skin. John wrapped his long tongue around the thin neck of Anderson. 

No...No it was too early Philip thought.

There was still about 30 minutes until the moon would rise over the curtain, showing off the light on the floor. 

-

John kept transforming.

His hands were now claws that gripped to the remaining of clothes he tore, hair started to grow on all of his skin.

A loud howl echoed in the room vibrating against every frame even Anderson. 

"J-John. John?" Anderson whimpered. 

The wolf rumbled laying his head on Anderson's neck. 

"Y-You're hurting me..." Tears gathered on his eyes. 

John licked the tears making pitiful sounds, he felt sorry, deeply sorry for hurting him. 

"I... Am... Sorry..." He said slowly, getting used to the words on his tongue. 

Even if Anderson was deeply scared of the different look of his boyfriend. He still knew this was the John he loved very much.

"Please, hold me. John." He breathed out wincing at the damage done to his neck. 

The beast hold him gently as he could. Covering the whole body of Phillip protecting him from what was scaring him so deeply. 

Anderson rubbed the neck of John softly. He rumbled once again in pure pleasure, his furry tail bouncing against the floor. 

"Prr, mate?" John questioned in the tiniest unsure voice. 

Anderson grinned showing his fangs in front of John. 

"Yes. I'm your mate." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end folks thanks for reading this short fic!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do vampire Anderson for there is no art or fanfics of him. I put John helping Anderson for I believe that John would help Anderson with his problem. In my canon of Andy, he doesn't attack anyone, he drinks blood from dead bodies (which is unhealthy for vampires) or gets blood packets from Molly or Sally to help him.


End file.
